


A Prank (#197 Hover)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's not an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prank (#197 Hover)

It was a prank. Charlie knew it was a prank. Why else do you give a teacher a plate of brownies.

Charlie wasn't an idiot but people who handed out security clearances frown on recreational drug use. Charlie also knew he had a reputation for being absent minded and willing to eat anything.

Charlie looked beneath himself and saw himself. He waved to himself. He saw himself hovering around the ceiling and waved back.

Don turned to see what he was waving at. He wondered if Don could see.

Charlie giggled.

Maybe Don would like a brownie too? Probably not.


End file.
